Fluid ejection devices such as inkjet printheads are widely used for precisely, and rapidly, dispensing small quantities of fluid. Such fluid ejection devices come in many forms. For example, fluid ejection devices may dispense fusing agent in an additive manufacturing process or may be used to dispense ink on a print medium such as paper.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.